


The Collector strikes fear in Paris

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is angry that his book of images of Paris France is gone. He calls on his evil persona The Collector to get revenge on the people of Paris. Can Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Lexicon Bandits save the city?





	1. Gabriel Agreste is not a happy camper

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate version of season two opener called The Collector. More super heroes in this story means more fun.

Gabriel Agreste is in home in Paris France with his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur and Adrien's bodyguard as he is one bad mood. Gabriel barks at his two close members of his home "Where is blazes is the book that I have hidden behind the portrait of my wife?"

Nathalie says to Gabriel "Beats me sir. The only other person besides myself and the bodyguard that has any knowledge of this room would be your son Adrien. But neither myself and the bodyguard have any proof that he might have taken the book that you value so much."

Gabriel tells Nathalie "Find my soon as soon as possible. I need to speak to him. It is a matter of life and death. Namely his and mine."

Nathalie then says to Gabriel "I am on it sir." Then Nathalie goes upstairs to Adrien's room where he is in the company of identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly The Isthmus Sisters, Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who is secretly Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel and their close friend Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob.

Donna is singing lead vocals to the Doobie Brothers song "Listen To The Music" while her younger sibling Debi is playing her trumpet Louisa, Gabrielle is playing the drums and Becky is singing backup vocals while Adrien is playing the piano when Nathalie barges in and she is shocked to see Adrien with strangers in his bedroom doing a jam session.

Nathalie says to the group in a voice of concern and shock "I did not know that you kids like the Doobie Brothers. I hate to break your jam session but Gabriel wants to see Adrien as soon as possible, Gabriel says 'It is a matter of live or death. If you know what I mean."

Adrien tells the females "Sorry I have to divide but my dad wants to see me for one urgent matter." 

Gabrielle then tells Adrien "Homes. I think you meant split. Not divide unless your pop wants to break up this band. Over our manager Jacqueline Moreno's alien dead body. Ha! ha! ha!" 

Adrien tells Gabrielle "Thank you for correcting me uh..."

Gabrielle tells Adrien "Just call me Dee Dee or Gabrielle. Just never address me as Gabby. I may look like Gabby Douglas but we are as different as night and day. Take care Adrien."

Then as Adrien goes with Nathalie to see his dad while Becky who is fuming mad scolds Gabrielle by saying to her "Gabrielle. How many times do I have to tell you never say alien to Adrien? He and his pop might suspect that we are not Earthlings."

Gabrielle tells Becky "Come on Becky. Lighten up. We are aliens from Lexicon who are in a foreign exchange student program in France having a good time doing a special show for these people. Remember that due to our musical powers, any secrets that they know about us can be erased through our songs. As far as these plebeians are concerned what I told Adrien is like water off of a duck. Quack quack." What Gabrielle meant to say is that Adrien will think she is off her rocker. Becky and her close friends share a great laugh. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl.


	2. Adrien gets grounded by his dad Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is very angry that his son Adrien took a book of items inside his father's home without his permission. Gabriel has decided to ground his son for "borrowing" a book that was very valuable to them without his permission. The Lexicon Bandits have a plan to beat Gabriel at his own game though.

As soon as Adrien said goodbye to his friends Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel the female tell in unison "Thank you Adrien for your time with this jam session, See you later."

Adrien is then escorted by his close friend Nathalie Sancoeuer to see his father who is very upset about a book that is dear to him that is hidden behind the image of his wife Emilie who for some unknown reason has disappeared from her home. Emilie is also Adrien's mother.

Gabriel sees his son who looks dejected since Adrien knows the behavior pattern of his dad when Gabriel tell his son in a tense tone "You can go Nathalie. I want to speak to my son in private." The door closes as the duo are near the image pf Emilie Agreste. Gabriel asks his son"Adrien I want to be honest with me. Did you or did you not took a book from this room without my permission?"

Adrien tells his father in a tone of shame "I did father. I was curious what the book was about since we do not speak to each other about the mysteries of this room."

Gabriel then tells his son "Did you know that book is the only copy in the world? What you have done does not have a name. My punishment on you will be that you are grounded until further notice. It breaks my heart that my only son is a thief since the book has disappeared. Nathalie come here and escort my son to learn to be home schooled for an indefinite period of time."

Adrien is in tears as Nathalie escorts him out of his father's presence. Adrien then goes back to his bedroom where the Lexicon Bandits are quiet since they did not to raise a fuss over their musical tastes than do not conform to Gabriel's.

Debi who is the younger sibling to Donna by two minutes asks Adrien as he enters his bedroom "Adrien why are so sad? You act like a member of the singing group from Liverpool has passed away."< (Debi means George Harrison)/p>

Adrien then tells his friends from Fair City who are in a student exchange program for one week since it is summer vacation "My dad has grounded me for taking a book from his study without his permission. The punishment in my view does not fit the crime."

Donna tells Adrien "Cheer up. As you know we are super heroes from Lexicon that can find the book that you 'borrowed' (making the quote gestures with her fingers) from your dad. Just tell us where you believe you left it, good old D D, Becky, Bob and my younger sibling Debi will do our best to find it and return it to General Noriega (Debi steps on Donna's foot to shut her up) Ouch, I meant to say return it to your pops."

The twins are forbidden from bringing up any political leader from their native Panama since it is not their strong suit of discussion.

Adrien then cheers up as he asks Donna "Pops? As in your dad Ronnie 'Pops' Moreno? The former relief pitcher of the New York Yankees? Awesome."

Becky then tells her pet monkey Bob and her teammates you know that old saying from that British television show.' Mrs. Peel, we are needed.' Let's go and find the missing book. Word Up!" Then her cousins then say "We're needed" as D D says "You are history bud." as they change into their super hero personas. Nathalie then is amazed as she peeks into Adrien's door knob as she sees the changes inside of Adrien's bedroom.

Nathalie says to herself "If I tell Gabriel what I just saw, he will be asking me to see a doctor for having an imagination of seeing reruns of the 'Twilight Zone.'" More to come. I do not the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	3. The Lexicon Bandits start their search for the book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lexicon Bandits who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who are led by Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface are in a race to recover a book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste who has grounded his son Adrien since he admitted taking the only copy of the priceless book. The journey begins for the Lexicon super heroes to search the streets of Paris before Hawk Moth decides to enter the fray.

While Adrien Agreste is sitting in his bedroom brooding that his dad Gabriel Agreste feels that he has been punished unfairly for losing a book that has a soft spot on Gabriel since it contains images of his wife and child when they were younger, Nathalie Sancoeur is wrestling with her own soul whether to tell Gabriel that the females that were in Adrien's bedroom were aliens and not humans as went to the study where Gabriel is walking back and forth like a caged animal.

Nathalie then knocks on the foor of Gabriel's study as Gabriel tells Nathalie "Come in. The way you looking at me, you act like you have seen a ghost. Speak up."

Nathalie then tells Gabriel "Mr. Agreste, you are not going to believe this story."

Gabriel then tells Nathalie "Try me. At this point, I could use some good news."

Nathalie tells Gabriel in a voice that sounds like she is scared "Those young ladies who were with your son are aliens."

Gabriel tells Nathalie "Of course they are, they came from the U S to visit Paris on a student exchange program."

Nathalie tells Gabriel in a tone of being scared "Sir, I meant they are another planet. I saw them changing into the super hero costumes that have a star on their chest."

Gabriel then tells Nathalie "Sure. And I am Hawk Moth." At this point Gabriel and Nathalie look out the window where Isthmus Squirrel who is wearing white leotard and a red cape waves at Gabriel as she blows him a kiss. Gabriel's reaction is that he faints from the shock of seeing a super hero that looks like Power Girl but a blue mask that covers her brown eyes and is of a dark Latina skin tone.

Nathalie then tells Gabriel "Mr. Agreste, speak to me. Utter a few adjectives for me please. Think of your son. Don't leave us." Gabriel opens his eyes as he sees a blur of Nathalie as the effects of the shock of seeing a female super hero fly in the sky blow him a kiss have worn off.

Gabriel then tells Nathalie "Nathalie, I have heard of Motezuma's Revenge but never in my lifetime have I seen a female super heroine fly by my home blows me a kiss. Just call it Miraculous Ladybug's Revenge. Get me a glass of water."

At this point Wordgirl who is the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus with Huggyface riding on her back asked her cousins "Have you seen Isthmus Squirrel? She should be here right..." 

Suddenly Isthmus Squirrel is about two feet behind Wordgirl as she says to her leader "Did you miss me fearless leader? I was just flying near the Agreste home and I simply waved to Gabriel and Nathalie since I feel that punishing his son for alledgely stealing a priceless book is not fair in my book. Get it?"

Wordgirl then tells Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel "Let me guess. You were just showing off again."

Isthmus tells Wordgirl "Does Green Arrow use arrows as his weapons to take down the bad guys? Of course I was. Just wanted to show Gabriel that we are the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. Where to now fearless leader?"

Wordgirl says to her mates "Where would you likely find a priceless book if Adrien wanted to place it in a safe place?

Huggyface says to the heroes "Try the library. It would be a good start to locate the missing book."

Wordgirl says to Huggyface "i could not have said it better myself. When we get to the main library, we will return to our alter egos since the last thing we want to have these people in Paris that we are aliens ready to take over the their city like that science fiction show called 'The Outer Limits'". More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	4. Where would you search for a missing book in Paris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface went to search for a missing book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste, they run into Marinette Dupain Chang who is the same library searching for a book about her business in the fashion industry.

The Lexicon Bandits and their leaders Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface land near the main library in Paris France to begin their search for a book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste which is the only copy in the world.

The four super heroines arrive safely in an alley on the west side of the main library and when Wordgirl and pet monkey Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel land in the dark alley that has some sunshine beaming down on them, Wordgirl says to her teammates "Is the coast clear?"

Debi says to her cousin "Is Gabriel Agreste an..." Donna covers up her mouth since she fears her younger sister who was born two minutes later than Donna was born was going to say a cuss word. Debi then says in protest to her older sister with a tone of anger in her voice "I was going to say if Gabriel is a warden of his home since he does not his son to be exposed to the lower class of people in Paris namely his friends." Donna wipes the sweat from her brow.

Isthmus Squirrel says to her mates "I do not see anyone around except for a mouse near Wordgirl," Wordgirl jumps for fear about six inches since the small house was ready to climb on her right boot when she saw the tiny mouse.

Wordgirl says to Isthmus "Eek. a mouse. Better change into Becky Botsford fast."

The other heroes have a good laugh since Becky is scared of spiders but being scared of a mouse might be since one of their top villains in Doctor Two Brains who has a mouse for a brain. Hence his name.

The heroes turn change into their secret identities of Becky Botsford, Bob Botsford, Donna and Debi Moreno and Garielle "D D" Squirrel as they leave the alley as Becky tells her teammates "If you like to keep your jobs, do not tell anyone I am afraid of spiders and mice."

All of her teammates say in unison "You have yourself a deal." As they are about to enter the front door of the main library of Paris, the first person they see is Marinette Dupain Chang who is the company of her close friend Alya Cesaire looking at the modeling books that Gabriel Agreste is on the cover.

Becky approaches Marinette while Bob is riding on her back as Becky tells the French couple "Hello Marinette and Alya. Did you get the news?" Both ladies look at Becky and her pet monkey Bob as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi and Gabrielle walking behind her.

Marinette asks Becky "Are you kids off of your medicines again? What news are you talking about? Fill us in."

Becky tells Marinette who is standing next to Ayla as they put down the book that has Adrien on the cover on the table "Marinette and Ayla. This is the news report from the Agreste residence. Gabriel is very angry that his son "allegedly" (Uses her fingers to make the quote signal) stole a book from his home. Does Gabriel have a terrible temper?"

Marinette then asks Becky and her friends "The few times I have at Adrien's home, his dad does not like his son being with us since according to Gabriel, we are bad influences on him. How did you get inside his home. It is like getting into a military base."

Becky tells Marinette "As the lead singer of 'Becky And Her Raiders' our music can tame even someone like Gabriel who looks so old, I could swear he served in the armed forces in France during World War II." Marinette and Ayla have their mouths drop wide open.

Gabrielle then tells Marinette and Ayla "Unless we find a book that belongs to Gabriel soon, I am afraid that Gabriel will blow a fuse can seek revenge on his son as well as the citizens of this city."

Marinette then tells the Fair City heroines "We do not have a moment to lose. We shall break up into teams and try to locate the priceless book that is missing from Gabriel's home."

Becky then tells Marinette and Alya as well as her mates "Then we shall all seek to find the missing books. The fate of Paris and Adrien is at stake."

Then Debi says "And we do not mean a piece of T bone steak you see at the supermarket." The other kids have a quiet laugh since it is a public library as they split up into teams to find the missing book. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	5. Gabriel Agreste becomes The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our Lexicon heroes and the Parisian heroes are getting ready to start the search for the missing book that is missing from the Agreste home, Gabriel Agreste who is the father of Adrien is hot under the collar that his priceless book that is located inside the portrait of his missing wife, he begins his turn to change into the Collector.

At this time as Gabriel Agreste is along in his study, brooding what to do next after his priceless book was missing, Gabriel has a plan to get some revenge on the people of Paris by doing the one thing he dreads doing.

Gabriel at this time in his study speaking to himself "There is only one way I can recover the book that my son stole from this home. I must change into the one person who has battled Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. I shall summon my evil side of my persona. I shall become The Collector since my plan to get back what is rightfully mine shall begin now." Then Gabriel then summons his powers to change into the Collector.

As his change from Gabriel changes into the mean villain named The Collector his first words as the new villain is "The Collector is on his rampage of starting a new collection of images of people and objects from the city of Paris. Look out Paris, here comes your worst nightmare. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

In the meantime back at the downtown library our heroes Marinette Dupain Chang and close friend Ayla Cesaire are looking in the missing books section of the library while Donna and Debi Moreno are looking at the biography section of the library while Becky Botsford who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob are looking in the Who's Who section of the library as Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel is looking in the sports section of the library when Marinette is asking the gymnast "Gabrielle why are looking for Gabriel's missing book in the sports section of this library?"

Gabrielle says to Marinette and Ayla "Because you never know if I find the missing book of Gabriel in this section. Oh my goodness. Who is that on the cover of this gymnastic magazine? Is it my soon to be arch rival Melanie De Jesus Dos Santos?"

Marinette says to Gabrielle "Did you come to find a missing book from Gabriel or play the game of "Guess who my rival is? Get going Gabrielle to concentrate of your mission."

Gabrielle then Marinette "Okay chief, I will get on it right away." Marinette and Alya then whisper to each other "That Squirrel kid sure likes to live her life on the edge of the road."

Meanwhile Bob and Becky use their keen ability to try to locate the missing book. Bob tells Becky "Partner, now I know the meaning of the saying "Needle in the haystack. This job is tougher than trying to stick a needle on Superman's skin to draw blood."

Becky answers to Bob "Never give up Bob. My feeling is that Gabriel Agreste will physically harm his son if we do not find that missing book."

Meanwhile back at the Agreste home, The Collector is beginning his rampage of destruction in his study when Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard hear the noises inside Gabriel's study.

Nathalie asks Gabriel "Mr. Agreste is there anything...wrong?" Nathalie begins to scream when she sees The Collector with a mean look on his face as the Colector says in a very scary tone of voice "The Collector is going to get his revenge by starting his collection. You are first Nathalie."

Nathalie is frozen in fear when the Collector throws a book at her. As soon as the book swings around her, she vanishes inside the book. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir as well as Wordgirl.


	6. The Collector begins his revenge tour in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nathalie becomes the first victim of the Collector who is secretly Gabriel Agreste who is also Hawk Moth, The Collector next targets are Adrien's bodyguard as well as his son who is in his bedroom under guard as punishment by his dad Gabriel for the loss of his priceless book.

While Nathalie becomes the first victim of the wrath of The Collector, Adrien Agreste is in his bedroom playing the piano since it is his one way of staying sane after he felt that his father punished him too severely for "borrowing " his dad's book that is supposed to be off limits to anyone in the home.

At this The Collector has in his possession a book that has the power of making anyone that is touches disappear into his book, Adrien's bodyguard is standing outside the bedroom of Adrien when the Collector says to the bodyguard of Adrien in a tone of anger "You are next on my hit list. Be prepared to be booked my me. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Adrien's bodyguard is then frozen by fear when the book is hurled at him by The Collector when the book hits the bodyguard who was born mute. The bodyguard then vanishes as his next destiny is being an image of The Collector. '

In the meantime Adrien's small partner Plagg the Kwami is telling his buddy "You know Adrien, I am staring to wonder if your dad really likes you. My senses are telling me that you are soon going to be the next target of the wrath of The Collector."

Then Adrien tells Plagg "I know that I being punished for allegedly borrowing my dad's book. But I have this feeling that Cat Noir will be needed to take care of the people in Paris. Plagg, claws out." Then Adrien then changes into Cat Noir in a few seconds.

The Collector at this point in time says "Two down, one to go. Now Adrien Agreste will endure my wrath. I will go into his bedroom and get my revenge. What? Where did Adrien go? He has vanished into thin air."

Cat Noir as this time is using his powers to leave his bedroom through his second story window as at this time Cat Noir sees his friend Marinette Dupain-Chang who is the company of her close friend Alya Cesaire as well as identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno, their cousin Becky Botsford and their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel and Bob the monkey who is the partner of Becky as they are leaving the library empty handed since the missing book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste was not found inside.

Then Debi who is the comic relief member of the Ladies Of Portobelo who are her older sister and close friend Gabrielle Squirrel says "Ladies, you going to think that I have lost my marbles but there is a young man in a black costume and a mask coming at our direction."

Then Bob the monkey says "Look in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane...it's someone who I have never seen before."

Cat Noir then lands near where the females are standing outside the main library doors are as he asks the females and the monkey "Cat Noir at your service. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Becky says to Cat Noir "Yes you can assist us, We are looking for a missing book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste." Cat Noir takes two steps back. Then Becky continues her conversation by saying "Cat Noir, you act like I said something that is out of bounds."

Cat Noir tells Becky "Holy coincidences. My close friend Adrien Agreste has been punished by his dad for allegedly stealing his priceless book from his home. I will glad to team up and help you find the missing book."

Then Donna whispers to Debi "Do you remember the last time we had to look for missing papers?"

Debi says "Yes I do. That was the special assignment that Lady Redundant Woman had to do when she was in prison for stealing art work at a museum. She had to clean up the back yard of the prison yard. You should have seen her face when the Warden gave her that last assignment. It was priceless." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The Collector is ready to start his plan of revenge against the citizens of Paris since he lost his priceless book, our Lexicon heroes as well as the heroes from Paris decide to form an alliance to stop the Collector from turning Paris into his own collection of materials.

Cat Noir is standing near his friend Marinette Dupain Chang as well as the heroes from Lexicon who now make their home Fair City which is located in the U S A. 

Team Lexicon is Wordgirl, her pet monkey and mentor Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel just outside the library where their attempts to find the lost book that belong to Gabriel Agreste who is the father of Adrien Agreste.

Becky Botsford who is in her secret identity of Wordgirl and Bob the monkey who is the alias of Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly the Isthmus Sisters and their close friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who is secretly Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel then tell Cat Noir in unison "Is there a place where we can change into our super hero personas discreetly?" Cat Noir has a look on his face like he is scared that the female superheroes do not follow the rules of keeping quiet about their secret identities. 

Cat Noir tells the group "There is an alley just behind this building and there is a telephone booth on the next corner. You can trust me to keep a secret." Then Debi then runs to a telephone booth as she changes into Debi Isthmus, her older sister Donna who is in the company of Becky, Bob and Marinette run to an empty alley as they turn into the super heroes.

Marinette is shocked to see the Fair City kids turn into super heroes. Marinette says to the others in a tone of excitement "So you are the super heroes from Fair City that I have heard of through the grapevine? I-I am impressed. I promise I will not squeal on you."

Donna says to Ladybug "Of course you won't. Neither will we squeal on you Miraculous Ladybug. Paris needs our help to stop The Collector from getting his revenge on this town since he is angry as a hornet for losing a book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste."

Then Cat Noir then sees all of the Lexicon super heroes as he is in shock when he asks Debi "Why did you run to the phone booth?"

Debi then tells Cat Noir "Because that alley behind the library could not contain all of our egos. We are not called The Fair City Zoo for nothing. Do you have any objections?" Besides I like doing my Superman imitation."

Then Cat Noir raises his hand. Before he could say "Objection!" Debi kisses him on his right facial cheek as she tells him "Objections are overruled. Now buckle your seat belts because The Collector is about to find out that The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus are going to our best to...Uh oh."

Then the heroes see a streak of light make the library disappear.

Ladybug asks Debi in a tone of anger "Now that you kissed Cat Noir on his cheek, it is time for us to stop this madness as soon as possible. Hey!" Then Cat Noir kisses Miraculous Ladybug on her right facial cheek.

Cat Noir then sings "Winds may come and the wind may flow. But there is no wind that can cure me of my fever, Summer fever." A song recorded by the late Donna Summer alias The Diva. 

Then Wordgirl tells Cat Noir "I guess you do have Summer Fever."

Miraculous Ladybug then tells Debi "If you think for one minute that we are going to beat The Collector by kissing him, you have another thing coming to you."

Debi tells Miraculous Ladybug "Ladybug, never underestimate the power of love in battle. I only kiss males on the cheek since my kisses have mind control powers."

Miraculous Ladybug then tells Debi "It figures." All of the heroes share a good laugh. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Wordgirl,


	8. A Fine Mess You Got Me Into Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector who is the secret identity of Gabriel Agreste has started his rampage by using his powers to make a library disappear into thin air as part of his collection.  
> Can our heroes Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir with special guest stars Wordgirl, her monkey mentor Captain Huggyface along with her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their student Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel save the City of Lights?

After all of the Lexicon band of super heroes and their hosts Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir finished their laughing after the joke from Debi Isthmus that her kisses on males has way of removing their desire to engage in battle comes to an end, The Collector is ready to start his quest for revenge by collecting items from the living people as well as tourist sights of Paris.

Back in the home of Gabriel and his son Adrien who is secretly Cat Noir, The Collector started his collection by using his powers to capture Nathalie and now he has his sights on The Bodyguard of Adrien. Adrien's bodyguard is currently in a state of shock when he saw Nathalie vanish in thin air after the Collector used his cane to make her vanish and start his collection.

The Collector who speaks in a voice of anger tells The Bodyguard "My son Adrien has vanished, since you have failed to find him for me, now it is your turn to be part of my new collection." Then The Collector uses his cane to fire a shot at Adrien's bodyguard as he suddenly vanishes into thin air. 

Then the Collector says in a voice of glee "First Nathalie, then the Bodyguard and that library across the street. Soon the City Of Lights will be on its knees. Ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile back across the street from the Agreste home our Lexicon heroes and the Parisian heroes have a quick meeting. Miraculous Ladybug then tells Cat Noir and the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface, "Isthmus, you did say that the streak came from that house over there. That house is the home of Gabriel Agreste and his son Adrien. I shudder to think what has become of Gabriel at this time."

Then Cat Noir says to Miraculous Ladybug "I hope that does not mean that Hawk Moth and The Collector are the same person?" Say it ain't so."

Wordgirl then tells Cat Noir "Bud, you got that line wrong. It is 'Say it ain't so Joe is it?' as in the late 'Shoeless Joe Jackson of Black Sox fame."

Debi then chimes in with the punchline "Come on team. It is always darkest before the dawn. Just remember that every good super hero team has a special relief pitcher namely me." (Okay so Debi has a huge ego but she backs up her words.) Debi then points to her upper chest area as Miraculous Ladybug then is about to speak to Cat Noir and her teammates from Lexicon who now call Fair City their home.

Miraculous Ladybug then says "Okay team, you know the rules of engagement. Try not to harm our enemies. Just be careful of having his powers hit you because you will likely be a history lesson."

Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel then tells Miraculous Ladybug "Do tell. Just remember our battle tactics that we learned back in Portobelo Panama. It is will hard for our enemies to hit a moving targets like us." (The Ladies Of Portobelo trained in a room similar to what the X Men train in the mansion)

Then the all star team of super heroes then are ready to have their version of working together as a team in an attempt to prevent The Collector to make the City Of Lights his newest collection of artifacts as Debi decides to give Cat Noir another kiss on her right cheek for "Good luck." 

Cat Noir says to Debi "Thank you Debi. You and I will need all of the luck we will ever need to battle this enemy."

Debi tells Cat Noir "Come on Cat Noir, you know our motto. 'We do not need luck. We deliver victories in every battle. Because We Just Win Baby." (A slogan used by the late Al Davis of Oakland/Los Angeles Raiders fame). 

Miraculous Ladybug at this point is very angry at Debi as her eyes turn into slits and her face is red like her costume who is now the new love bug of her partner. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir and Wordgirl.


	9. A moving target is hard to take down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector has started his desire to start a new collection of objects in the city of Paris since his priceless collection of books that he cherishes has vanished . With Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard and a library in his book collection, his next target will be anyone who gets in his way.

While Miraculous Ladybus stares at Debi Itshmus with a look that could melt lead after she started to kiss Cat Noir in a way to motivate him to get ready for action, Debi sings to Miraculous Ladybug in a tone of sarcasm "Hail to the Redskins, hail victory. Braves on the warpath, fight for old Paris. (I know the lyrics is Old D C but this a parody) 

At this point Miraculous Ladybug tells Debi Isthmus "After this mission is over, you and I are going to have a huge talk about kissing up to Cat Noir." Debi just smiles at Miraculous Ladybug who is not impressed.

Then Wordgirl tells her cousin Debi and Miraculous Ladybug "Come on girls. This is not the time to play The Wedding Game. We have a city to save. Keep your egos at the door. Now as they would say in that movie about those rejects from the Portobelo Panama School Of Fighting. Avengers assemble."

Then Wordgirl who leads the invasion team followed closely by her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Panama Squirrel with Captain Huggyface riding on Wordgirl's back with the Parisian heroes right behind them.

In the meantime The Collector is happy that his collection is starting to grow like a palm tree, I would just dare anyone to try to stop me from having Paris down in her knees."

Then Wordgirl who is leading the invasion says to The Collector "Hold it right there stranger I have never seen before. Your days of wishing that this city 'will be on her knees' stops NOW!"

The Collector then tells Wordgirl "I do not know who you are either. However no one tells me what to do. My revenge starts now. Take this!" Then the Collector fire a book that is flying toward Wordgirl when all of a sudden Panama Squirrel tackles Wordgirl just as the book that was thrown by the Collector just misses hitting both of them. 

What happens next is that the book took out the portrait of Emilie Agreste which becomes part of his collection. Panama then tells Wordgirl "Wordgirl my senses are telling me that if any of get hit by the book, we all become footnotes."

Wordgirl tells Panama " Huggy and I owe you one. Thanks." Panama then salutes her mentor as Miraculous Ladybug tells the Isthmus Sisters and Cat Noir in a tone of anxiety "Just keep moving around, team. The Collector cannot take any on us out if we avoid getting hit by the book."

Debi then tells Miraculous Ladybug in a tone of a pun "Talk about getting the book thrown at you. No wonder we are nicknamed 'The Isthmus Criminals'. You give us our orders and we will obey you to the best of our ability. Okay Collector time to pay the piper." Then Debi turns invisible as the Collector is growing like a dog.

The Collector says to Debi who at this is invisible "Where are you little brat. Show your...oof!" Debi then punches the Collector on his kisser with both of her hands that are clenched like a fist as he falls down to the ground out cold laying on his back with his eyes closed. 

Miraculous Ladybug then tells Debi in a tone of anxiety "Debi, you did not ,,,sniff...make the Collector buy the farm. Now show yourself. That's an order."

Debi then turns visible once again as she tells Miraculous Ladybug and her mates "Come on team. The Collector just had his 'No more' moment. I am not nicknamed 'The Knockout Machine' for nothing."

At this point The Collector is out on the second floor of the house counting some sheep thanks to Debi's trick of hitting her foe within the one minute since her power to be invisible only lasts for a one minute period. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Miraculous Ladybug.


	10. When the Collector is away, the super heroes came to play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Debi Isthmus kayoed The Collector, she is facing the wrath of Miraculous Ladybug since the focus of finding the book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste is their top priority.

Miraculous Ladybug who at this time is red faced just like costume is reading Debi Isthmus the riot act for breaking the rules of battling criminals, never harm them unless it is in self defense. Miraculous Ladybug at this time yells at Debi "Did you know what you just did? What you did does not have a name!"

Debi being sarcastic tells Ladybug "Calm down chica. By having the Collector laid out cold, we can just keep him as our prisoner while all of us search for the copy of Mad magazine and return it to you know who."

Cat Noir says in a tone of being curious "Debi, just is you know who?" Cat Noir acts scared when Debi said Mad magazine.

Debi tells Cat Noir in a tone of being serious "Someone who is the father of a super hero who is the second string quarterback of this team." Then she points at Cat Noir.

Panama Squirrel then raises her hand in a form of asking "What am I? Chopped liver?" Her mates chuckle at her comment. 

Then at this time Wordgirl tells her mates "What are we waiting for? Start searching since the book might be located underneath our noses." 

At this time Captain Huggyface holds his nose for a second as of saying "I hope that there is not any chemicals that can harm any of us." Wordgirl whispers to Huggyface "I doubt it."/p>

Then Miraculous Ladybug then says to her guests and her partner "Okay I am game. Wait a minute. My lucky charm power will give us a clue. Lucky charms." Then she uses that power to get a glue where they can locate the missing book. The image points to Adrien's bedroom. Then Ladybug says "My charm tells me it is located in Adrien's bedroom. Follow me team."

Then Cat Noir and the Lexicon super heroes use their powers to fly and use their powers to get inside his bedroom as quickly as they can. As Miraculous Ladybug enters Adrien's bedroom, she sees an image of Adrien and Marinette in a frame portrait that had a heart on it next to Adrien's bed. Then Miraculous Ladybug then see the book underneath Adrien's pillow.

Miraculous Ladybug yells "Eureka! I hit the jackpot."

Wordgirl then tells Miraculous Ladybug "Aren't you not old enough to play the lottery?"

Miraculous Ladybug says to Wordgirl "No I am not. But finding a book that belongs to Gabriel Agreste does solve this mystery."

Wordgirl then says to Ladybug "Okay Sherlock, now what do we about the missing persons inside The Collector's Book?"

Miraculous Ladybug then tells Wordgirl "I am glad you asked. Now to use my powers to return everything back to where it was before this mess happened." Then Ladybug yells the word that reverses the damage done by The Collector who is still out cold after ten minutes after Debi knocked him with her two fists of iron.

Then Adrien's bodyguard, Nathalie and the library return to their proper places as The Collector becomes Gabriel Agreste once again. More to come. I do not own the characters of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir as well as Wordgirl.


	11. Material that looks like a story from the Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Miraculous Ladybug used her lucky charm to restore the City Of Paris back to where it was before the Collector used his magic book to collect items from his new book after Adrien Agreste had taken the book out of the place where the portrait of Emilie Agreste is located, the question is what will the Paris super heroes and Team Lexicon are going to do with Gabriel since his memory of being The Collector is gone from his memory bank.

When Adrien's bodyguard, Nathalie Sancouer and Gabriel Agreste are recovering of the events that happened a few minutes ago when Debi Isthmus used her special knockout punch to kayo the Collector, Cat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug say in unison "Pound that."

In the meantime Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, Donna Isthmus, Debi Isthmus and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel form a circle to leap into the air doing what they call "The Fun Bunch" high five saying in unison "We did it."

Gabriel at this time is wondering "What happened here? Why do I feel odd?"

Miraculous Ladybug tells "Gabriel, it is best that you do not remember what happened. If we told you what happened, you would think we all lost our marbles."

Cat Noir tells Gabriel "Yes since Miraculous Ladybug and myself are the best marble players in Paris." 

Then Wordgirl tells her mates "Team since Mister Agreste do not know what happened, it would be best to let this incident be left with the sleeping dogs."

Donna, Debi and Isthmus all say in unison "Woof! Woof!" Then they all howl like wolves to the dismay of the Parisian superheroes.

Then Cat Noir tells Gabriel "I believe you were looking for this book. We found it in a local library right near this home." Cat Noir then winks at Miraculous Ladybug and the other super heroes.

Then Gabriel tells Cat Noir "Thank you Cat Noir. At least my son Adrien and myself can resume our friendship once again. Gabriel hugs Cat Noir even though he has no idea that Cat Noir and Adrien are the same person.

Then all of a sudden Ronnie and Jacqueline Moreno entered the home of Gabriel Agreste as Jacqueline Moreno tells Gabriel "Mister Agreste, would you be interested in seeing a concert of the singing group 'Becky And Her Raiders' at the Bus Palladium in about one hour?

Gabriel tells Jacqueline "I am not a fan of music from today's artists."

Ronnie then tells Gabriel "Gabriel for your information 'Becky And Her Raiders' play music from classical to pop music. Some of the proceeds are going to the College of Francois-Dupont so the school can give the teachers a pay raise that they richly deserve. What say you?"

Gabriel then tells Ronnie "Of course I will go. Seeing a musical band that plays music from my era is a show I cannot afford to miss. Take me there."

At this point Jacqueline thinks to herself "Mind control to tame a savage beast to become a music lover always works. Ha! Ha! Ha!" The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Miraculous Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the Paris super heroes know that Gabriel Agreste are the same person, But since he does not remember what happened in his battle against Mircaulous Ladybug and the Lexicon Bandits, he will not attack the Parisian heroes for a long time. That does not mean however that more villains will come out of the woodwork to battle the Paris heroes.


End file.
